The Wacky Adventures Of Class 1-A
by CALIFORNIA.SMASSSSHHHH
Summary: You know the students of Class 1-A. You know their Quirks, personalities, and craziness. But do you know about their personal lives? What does Uraraka really think about her not-so-secret crush on the Green Boi we all know and love? Is Bakugo ALWAYS angry? And does Tokoyami have a dark secret? Find out in this fantastical collection of adventures with your favorite class of heroes!
1. The Shippening

Ochako flipped from channel to channel aimlessly, sighing. Another day, another week without her friend. Deku had gotten sick and had to stay home from classes. He was probably in his room, suffering.

She'd insisted on staying to take care of him, but he'd insisted that he was fine on his own. He didn't want to cause her any problems. That sentence had caused her to blush furiously, and run out of the room.

He'd probably thought she was a complete weirdo. She was such an idiot. She'd trudged back to her room in a daze. Then she'd entered depression mode. Her weapons; a tub of green tea ice cream, a serving spoon, her remote, and the Flash TV show, which was currently showing a very revealing Barry working out, muscles on display.

Of course, that only reminded her of Midoriya.

It didn't help when Mina burst into her room like a chattering monkey.

"Shopping? Really?" Ochako mumbled from her beanbag chair. Mina's happy giggle echoed in her ears. "Yup! This new mall opened up! And you're coming with!" Ochako looked back to the screen on her TV, which still showed the Flash, shirtless and working out. "Busy."

Mina sighed and dragged Ochako off the chair. She squeaked out a complaint, but Mina took no heed. "C'mon, everyone's going! All the girls! Girl time. C'mon. C'mon-c'mon-c'mon!" Ochako sighed and stared at Mina. "Fine. But only if you'll leave me alone after." Mina gave her a salute. "Yes, ma'am.

With that, Ochako was subsequently forced to leave unprepared (Mina dragged Ochako away from the fridge) which left her with no excuses to bail out on the shopping trip. A black limo waited patiently in the UA parking lot, to Ochako's amazement.

"Are we going to a gala, or the mall?" Mina waved a hand. "Momo's coming, remember?" Ochako's eyes bulged. "Wait, everyone's coming?!" Mina tilted her head. "Yeah. I said that an minute ago."

Ochako slapped her cheeks. "Ok. Well, as long as I'm not alone with the Shipping Queen…" She mumbled. Undoubtfully she would pester Ochako about Deku again. Mina jumped in her face. "What was that?" She said with a grin. Uraraka glared at her unsuccessfully. "N-nothing!" She stammered. Mina raised a eyebrow.

Ochako waved a hand at the limo in an attempt to steer clear of the approaching conversation. "A-anyway, there's the limo! Let's go shopping!" She cheered to seal the deal. The deal was not sealed. She could feel Mina's beady little eyes boring into her brain.

Ochako vaulted into the car, slamming the door behind her. "Hey a, Ochako!" Toru chattered. "Hi.." Ochako murmured. "What's up? You usually love to shop. Mina said you were being Violet Parr after Tony lost his memories. From the Incredibles." Momo nodded sagely from the other side of the limo. "She didn't say about who or what. Why were you moping, Ochako?"

Ochako facepalmed. Leave it to Mina to promote her train wreck of a life. "I, uh, was sad. I watched Avengers: Endgame! Really torn up about it." Momo nodded. "I understand." Toru nodded and Tsuyu ribited in agreement. Ochako looked to Mina hopefully. But it was to no avail. Mina's pitch black eyes seemed to stare into Ochako's very soul.

There was no way she was getting out of this one that easy.

The mall appeared in their view far faster than Ochako would have liked. Mina hopped out of the car, oddly silent. The other girls yakked away while Ochako tried to look normal. No good getting the other girls on her radar too.

The girls wandered from store to store, grabbing lunch around noon. The girls finished first, and they announced that they were going to go check out Hot Topic. In a flash they disappeared, leaving Mina and Ochako alone.

Ochako shuddered. She was done. In the frying pan. Mina sighed and folded her arms. "Ochako…level with me." Ochako shut her eyes as hard as she could, willing this conversation away from her. "…you didn't like the poke either?" Ochako's eyes snapped open in shock.

"Wha-oh yeah!" Ochako saw the out and she was taking it. "Yeah…it was kinda salty." She babbled. Mina grinned wickedly and Ochako knew she screwed up. "There was no salt on this poke." Ochako's face hit the table with a clatter, causing those in the food court to stare at them. Mina payed them no heed.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Mina said gleefully. Ochako felt no need to hide it anymore. A nod.

"Is he in our school?" Another nod.

Mina's smile widened. "Is it Midoriya?"

Ochako raised her head only for it to hit the table just as fast.

"Ding-ding-ding." Mina sang.

Ochako mumbled into the table. "It's complicated." Mina's hand brushed through her hair. "Poor baby." Ochako relished in this calm, understanding side of Mina. How wrong she was.

"Say, there's your chance for redemption. Six 'o'clock sharp." Ochako whipped her head about to see Deku, ordering a salad at the buffet. Her head hit the table for the third time. Mina grinned and waved Deku over. He immediately grabbed his salad and ran over to them.

"Uraraka! Ashido! Didn't expect to see you guys." Mina gave him a huge smile and waved her hands. "Long time no see! I thought you were sick!" Deku grinned. "Oh, I'm feeling a lot better now. Your soup was amazing, Uraraka."

Ochako nearly shot the water she was drinking out of her nose.

"Huh?" She said stupidly. Deku grinned again. "The chicken soup that you made for me. You left it on my bedside table while I slept. Thank you." He reached over and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

Ochako had to decide on whether to enjoy the sensation of Deku hugging her or writhe in confusion. Chicken soup? Who…? She whipped her head towards Mina, who winked.

This cheeky little-she knew what Ochako was dealing with and made her go through all this confusion and anger?! She didn't even tell her anything! This alien was getting kicked to the moon! Yet…at the same time she'd helped out Ochako and given her a golden opportunity! Her conflicting feelings burned in her brain.

"So, uh…Ura-Uraraka…" Ochako turned her thoughts from Mina and looked at Deku. He was going bright red, perhaps it was hot in here for him. "Did you want to...walk around? Or something?" Ochako flushed massively. "Um…..!"

Mina kicked her under the table and nodded. "Oh…of course!" Ochako babbled. Deku gave her a mind-melting smile. "You don't mind if I borrow her?" He asked Mina. Mina smiled knowingly. "Not at all." "Good. C'mon." Deku murmured as he extended his hand to Ochako. Ochako took his hand (God, it was as warm as she imagined) and he walked her towards the stores.

As Ochako walked with Deku, she snuck a glance back at Mina. Mina had her feet propped up on her chair, her face in such a big grin you'd think she was queen of the world.

The Shipping Queen had struck again.


	2. McNuggets

Tokoyami stared up at the ceiling of his dorm room. The purple light reflecting off the multiple skull-gems hanging on the walls shone brightly, giving the room a mysterious aura.

He sighed. The tugging feeling in his stomach continued. He knew that this goth dream's room hid a deep secret. One that he could let none find out about.

"Why are you so worried?" A raspy voice echoed from his stomach. Instantly a dark being materialized into existence, its golden eyes shining. "It's not like they'll laugh at you. You just like what you like."

Tokoyami stared at the thing. "Are you mad?" The creature seemed to grin. "Well, yes." The bird boy sighed and slapped a hand to his face. "I don't know why I talk to you sometimes, Dark Shadow."

Dark Shadow really grinned this time. "Because you hide in your room like a sad little recluse? Or because your choice in music is abysmal, literally? If that's the case, I can see why you don't want the rest of them to find out about-!" Tokoyami aimed a blow at the beast, which was dodged easily. "You know why. I am far different from the rest of our classmates."

Dark Shadow shook his head. "Get a girlfriend." Tokoyami froze. "Oh wait. Not much chance for that." Tokoyami sighed again. Sometimes Dark Shadow could be the most annoying being alive. Today was one of those times.

He sat up and stretched. "We'll, I can't stay in here forever. Let's go, Dark Shadow." Tokoyami stood up and walked to his door.

Which was immediately blasted down.

Tokoyami yelped and jumped back as a raging bull sped into the room.

Bakugo's spiky hair stood on end, and his teeth were bared wolfishly as he pointed an accusing finger at Tokoyami. "Bird-boy! You're gonna get it!" Tokoyami jumped back as a explosion rocked his floor.

"Bakugo! Calm yourself! What are you even talking about?!" Bakugo roared and jumped forward, explosions blasting from his palms. "Lie to me, will you?! DIE, YOU GOTH CHICKEN!" Tokoyami jumped onto his bed to avoid another explosion.

Mina Ashido appeared in the doorway, waving her hand at the smoke that flew about. "Tokoyami! He's mad because you left feathers in his cereal! Didn't know you were such a prankster." Tokoyami froze as he jumped away from Bakugo, who'd attempted to actually _bite _him as he'd fled.

"I didn't do that! Stop, Bakugo! You fiend! It wasn't me!"

Bakugo laughed crazily. "Shut up, McNuggets! I know for a fact that your little friend put those feathers in there! I saw him!" Tokoyami looked to Dark Shadow, who had started laughing.

"Dark Shadow! You insufferable little-!"

Tokoyami sprinted towards his dresser as Bakugo set his bed and headboard on fire. Dark Shadow continued to laugh.

"Bakugo-! Stop! Those sheets were expensive!"

"Oh, you mean these thrift shop discounts?!"

Bakugo was destroying everything Tokoyami owned. He had to put a stop to it quickly, but he was too busy trying not to fry.

"Mina! Help me!" He pleaded.

Mina reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She held it towards Tokoyami and Bakugo.

"I will. Just lemme record this!"

"Mina! You are a plague on this world! May your little lettuce garden in the back have worms! Worms, I tell you!" Tokoyami shouted. He shielded his eyes as his bed exploded, and shards of wood and burning fabric rained down on him. Mina lowered her phone and seemingly began to text.

"…Explosion…King…beats…crap..out..of…Goth…Boy…"

She muttered as she tapped.

"Mina! Put that instrument of depression down and do something!" Tokoyami continued to yell for assistance as Bakugo began to aim at his bookshelves.

And then he remembered. His secret.

Tokoyami shouted and ran at Bakugo. "Bakugo! Stop! You're going to-!"

But it was too late.

Bakugo had slammed his palms into the ground and created a chain of explosions that decimated the bookshelves. Books and paper flew about the room, pelting Tokoyami and Bakugo, who seemed to feel nothing.

At least the secret he'd been hiding was destroyed. He could always go get another…but it was both saddening and relieving that it was gone. He turned to Mina's direction to get out of the room before he would die. However…

The book he'd been trying to hide was not destroyed, to his horror.

And now Mina knew. The biggest mouth in the school.

She knew that he read Sailor Moon.

Minas face stretched into a humongous smile and then she shrieked.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You like Sailor Moon?" She squealed. "I gotta tell everybody! Like now!" Mina turned and ran out of the room. Tokoyami came to terms with his impending room within a second and decided he didn't want to stick around for the result.

So he slowly turned around and faced the raging Godzilla that was racing towards him, autistic screeching filling his ears.

He grasped a white tie from his dressertop and slowly covered his eyes. Only then did he shout his final wish.

"Bakugo, please buy the next Sailor Moon volume in my memory."

Bakugo answered him with a humongous explosion. Meanwhile, the students of 1-A wondered why an earthquake would be so long.

And loud.


	3. Mommy, Can Be Terrifying

Kirishima chortled. "Look. He's snoring." Bakugo lay upon his desk like a dead fish, nose upturned in the air and his back in the most uncomfortable position. Somehow he'd managed to get his back to bend backward so that his head would be supported by his desk.

The entire class had surrounded him, giggles and laughter echoing quietly around the group. Ochako had to slap her hands across her mouth to stop a certain spray of laughter. Bakugo was mumbling nonsense, something he never did.

And something that almost everyone had wanted to see.

"...Hehehehe…." Bakugo mumbled, rolling over. "Why do you yell so much? It was just a compliment…" Kirishima slapped a hand over Mina's mouth, muting her joyous squeal. Girl just couldn't handle a possible shipping opportunity. "Hush! I wanna hear more!" Kirishima hissed.

Bakugo sadly said nothing else, except mumble about blowing things up and bringing back the 80's. (That was weird). He woke up some time later anyway, in his usual foul mood. "What's that look for, idiot?" He growled at Kirishima. Kirishima grinned innocently.

As the blond stalked out the door, Kirishima punched Kaminari's shoulder. "Dude. Let's follow him." Kaminari looked over at Bakugo's retreating back, lollipop between his teeth. "I wanna keep living, thanks." Kirishima shook his shoulders. "We all do, pal. Listen. Don't you wanna know who he was talking about in his dream?"

Kaminari shook his head. "He was thinking about someone! He actually smiled! _Smiled_!" Kirishima emphasized. Kaminari took the lollipop out of his mouth. "He was _probably_ thinking about ways he could kill us and make it look like an accident."

Kirishima grinned toothily and raised a finger. "He wouldn't have a reason to kill us if he didn't know we we're following him." Kaminari froze. "You wanna follow him home and _see_?!" Kirishima nodded. "It's the manly thing to do. Find out answers with your own eyes."

Kaminari shook his head wildly. "Nope! Do you know what he would do if he found us?! He'd behead us! And then he'd go for our families next just to assert his position!" Kirishima slapped a hand across his forehead. "Again, dope, it won't happen if he doesn't find out!"

Kaminari put a finger to his chin, mimicking Froppy's tic. "Oh." Kirishima waved his hand. "C'mon, bro! Grow a pair! If the guy has a secret that we could hold against him, for the _rest of his life_… wouldn't you want to know it?!" Kaminari still looked confused. Suddenly a wide smile spread across his lips. "Oh yeah. I am all for this. Revenge." His smile grew bigger.

"Like ninja!" Kaminari shouted. Kirishima grinned. "Manly ninja!" And with that, they sped out the door.

Bakugo was thankfully pulling on his sandals to start walking home. Kirishima and Kaminari waited patiently until the boy left the building and began to walk down the long road to his house.

Kirishima tiptoed after him in silence, Kaminari in tow. Occasionally they would pause behind nearby trees or benches, to hide their presences. "Ninja." Kaminari whispered. "Ninja." Kirishima whispered back. They slid behind a large oak tree, tiptoeing slowly.

Kaminari obviously wasn't trying to be as stealthy as a ninja, as his foot fell upon a large stick and it snapped. Bakugo's head whipped around like a snake. "Who's there?! C'mon out and fight me, you crap-headed villains! I'll take you all on!"

Kirishima tackled Kaminari to the ground behind the tree. They hugged each other in terrified silence, sweat beading down their foreheads. "Damn it! Come out and fight me!" Explosions could be heard, and the sounds of splintering bark and tearing leaves could be heard. The sounds grew louder and harsher. Snapping, tearing, and swearing thrown in.

The oak tree shielding their presence had its last moments shredded by a wave of fire. The only thing left was a smoking stump. Luckily for Kirishima and Kaminari, the stump was still large enough to hide and defend them. Sadly, the thick trunk and branches were not so lucky. They'd been vaporized upon contact with the explosion.

Bakugo scoffed, mumbling about how he was hearing things. Kaminari carefully peeked his head above the stump. He immediately withdrew it and shook terribly. "What?! What?!" Kirishima whispered. Kaminari bit his finger. "…The trees like torches…blazed with light…It's just like the Hobbit! Bakugo is Smaug incarnate!" He shoved Kirishima's head above the safety of the trunk. "Look!" And indeed.

There were only charred tree stumps around them, stretching on for about twenty feet.

Kirishima had to pep talk Kaminari into continuing. Kaminari had sobbed about how if he continued, he would undoubtfully die and never pass on his "electrically rad" Quirk to another. He'd agreed to continue when Kirishima promised to talk him up at the next girl's birthday party he went to.

They finally reached Bakugo's house, a tall and imposing building. Bakugo grumbled as he walked inside. Kirishima signaled to the window. "Let's look through the window! I'll bet there's a girl he's got in there." Kaminari whispered.

They sat up against the window, staring into the living room. It was a small, clean, quiet space. So peaceful and orderly…

"KATSUKI! I TOLD YOU THAT WHEN YOU GOT HOME, YOU HAD TO TAKE OUT THE TRASH!"

The screeching voice startled Kaminari so much that he fell over with a yelp.

"I WAS GONNA DO THAT, YOU OLD HAG! GOD, YOU DON'T EVEN LET ME PUT DOWN MY STUFF! YOU JUST NAG AND NAG!"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY! OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU FOLD MY LAUNDRY AGAIN! AND YOU BETTR NOT MAKE ANY UGLY COMMENTS THIS TIME, OR I'M CHUCKING THAT PRETTY GAME CONSOLE YOU HAVE OUT THE WINDOW!"

"IT WAS A COMPLIMENT! I SAID THAT YOUR BRAS WERE SMALL! THAT'S ALL! LITTLE ONES ARE BETTER!"

"OH, YOU WERE DISSING MY SIZE! YOU WERE JUST BEING A SICK LITTLE PIECE OF WORK, LIAR! GET OFF THAT VIDEO GAME AND DO WHAT I ASKED YOU TO DO!"

Slowly the pieces clicked. Bakugo had been talking about his mother's laundry. Judging from the way he spoke to his mother, he did it often. Kaminari and Kirishima leaned down to avoid the blasts of sound that came from the window. It was so loud that you'd think the window was open.

"IT'S A PS4! AND IT'S GOT WAY MORE STYLE THAN YOU AND YOUR "TEEN WOLF" SHOW!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU LITTLE INSECT?!"

"I SAID THAT MY PS4 WOULD WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOUR STUPID DRAMA SHOW!"

"THAT'S IT! GIMME THAT STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!"

Kaminari chose the perfect moment to look in the window again.

"NO, MOM! PUT IT DOWN! IT'S MINE!"

"YEET!"

The thrown PS4 smashed right out the window and hit Kaminari straight in the face.

He screamed in pain as the cable went into his eye. His hands flew about, smacking Kirishima in the face. His Quirk activated mid-slap, so Kirishima Began screaming as electricity coursed through his body.

"Yee…Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers…"

Kaminari mumbled stupidly, having gone over his wattage limit.

Kirishima twitched erratically on the ground as the electric current ran its course.

"LOOK, MOM! THE NEIGHBORS ARE SCREAMING BECAUSE THEY'RE FED UP WITH ALL YOUR GIRLY PROBLEMS! BOY, DO I KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE!"

"SHUT UP, YOU SWINE! THEY MUST BE FED UP WITH HOW MUCH OF A BRAT YOU ARE! ANY PARENT WOULD _LOVE _TO SWITCH WITH ME, I'M SURE!"

"I'D BE SURPRISED IF THEY DIDN'T! I'M THE GREATEST TEENAGER IN THE WORLD! THEY'D BE JEALOUS OF MY SUPERIORITY TO THEM!"

"THE BAD BOY ACT IS SO LAST YEAR. YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANY ACCOLADES FOR THAT KIND OF CHARACTER."

"I'M BRINGING IT BACK!"

The Bakugo's neighbor, Mr. Hizashi, slipped on his Bluetooth earbuds. "Honey?" He called. "Better get your buds in. The Bakugo family's screaming again."

And thus, Kirishima and Kaminari never visited Bakugo's house under any circumstances.

(Btw's, whoever got that Hobbit reference…kudos:)


	4. How To Be Cool

Todoroki looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Two eyes, one grey and one teal blue, stared back at him. _Father…_ Todoroki stared at the mirror with a cold glare. _I'm still deciding whether or not to forgive you. _A knock on the door drew him out of his daddy issues.

"Oh, hey, Todoroki! Uh…why are you staring at yourself in the mirror?" Deku cocked his head in confusion. Todoroki belatedly realized he'd been standing in the boy's bathroom for the past twenty minutes. Staring at himself. Like a complete weirdo.

"Uh…I wanted to check myself…out." Todoroki muttered. No use dragging Deku into his personal problem. Deku laughed and waved a hand good-naturedly. "You don't have to tell me anything. I'm just making sure you're OK! See ya!" And with that Deku left.

Todoroki stared after him. He really was a good friend. But he felt so…different from Midoriya and the others. What was he missing? He was sure no one else was staring at themselves in the mirror, making mutinous comments to themselves.

Pizzazz.

That was it.

Todoroki slapped a fist into his palm. "I need to become _cool_." But the problem was, where would he learn how? Everyone else seemed to be cool! Well, maybe not Mineta. He was the complete opposite. Deku was an obvious example.

Seriously, the green boy picked up chicks like Pokemon! Todoroki sighed. Deku attracted the girls unwittingly, so he wouldn't be able to explain. What would he do…?

"Excuse me, man. I gotta go." Kaminari slunk past Todoroki and into a bathroom stall. "Kaminari…I should ask him." Todoroki murmured.

When he'd opened the stall door and went to wash his hands, he looked at Todoroki in anticipation.

"What do you want, bro?" Todoroki looked him dead in the eye. And then he spoke.

"How does one become cool? And likeable?"

Kaminari suddenly stiffened and stared at Todoroki. Then he grinned. "Well, my dear boy. You've come to the right man." He raised his hands in a _Gladiator _pose. "I am the King Of Chicks." Todoroki nodded. "Thank you."

Perhaps Todoroki should have thought this through. He was sitting in Kaminari's room at a desk, watching Kaminari make a standing pose on his bed "Alright, buddy! Here's the thing. Ladies love a man who's got guns." Todoroki blinked. "Guns? You mean like a AK-47?" Kaminari waved his hands at him.

"No! What are you, a _murderer_?! I mean _these_!" He flexed his arm. Todoroki blinked again. "So…I should flex my biceps?" Kaminari nodded. "Yeah. Like mad! At all times!" Kaminari made a tch noise. "Mineta! I need your assistance!"

The small grape-haired boy waddled into the room. "What are you doing here, Todoroki?" Todoroki frowned. "Mineta? I need to learn how to be cool." Mineta smiled oddly. "Did you tell him about the muscles, Kaminari?" Kaminari nodded.

"Ok, then! Next, you gotta charm her!" Todoroki stared. "Charm her? I'm not a wizard." Mineta facepalmed. "No wonder you don't get chicks! You're too literal!" Todoroki frowned. Literal? Didn't girls like a serious, deep-thinking man?

Mineta raised a stubby thumb. "No need to panic! I'll show you how to do this! Kaminari, you play Momo. I'll be you!" Kaminari nodded eagerly. He and Mineta raced into the bathroom. There was a slam of the door, and seconds later Kaminari and Mineta returned…but they looked weird.

Kaminari was wearing Momo's lipstick. It looked like he'd applied it without a mirror. Or restraint. He wore her red, fluffy dress that was far too long; the hem dragged along the linoleum. And to top it all off, he sported a black wig, complete with Momo's prized sun hat and a pink bow.

Mineta had dressed up in a fancy white tux and red cummerbund. He smiled oddly as "Momonari," took a gallant pose upon his desk chair. "Todoroki, watch me! This is how you get the girls to love you."

Mineta strolled over to Momonari, who waved a fan at his face. "Hello, gorgeous. I'm Mineta." Momonari giggled stupidly and began to wave the fan at Mineta. "Oh, hee-hee! I'm Momo Yaoyorozu. Nice to meet you, Mr. Mineta!" He said in an awful high-pitched voice.

Mineta rubbed his chin, grinning. "What's a pretty thing like you doing out here in the sun? You'll get burned! Well, maybe that's just me. I'm feeling the blaze of your beauty." Momonari giggled again. "Such kind compliments. Thank you." Mineta offered a dramatic hand. "Come with me, madam. We can talk someplace more private." Momonari chortled.

"Take me away with you, you handsome devil!" Mineta sauntered with Momonari towards the "dance floor," and they chatted along the way. Momonari's sashaying looked more like a horse trying to walk in heels. Mineta mimed a slow dance with Momonari and then leaned him over, like in a slow dance scene. They then faked the resulting kiss. Then they looked to Todoroki with humongous smiles.

Todoroki's face now resembled someone who's neighbor had a weird sense of humor.

"And that's how you get the ladies to like you." Shoto immedietely stood up. "I have the feeling that this was a mistake." Mineta shouted and jumped towards Todoroki, grabbing his sleeve in desperation. He'd let go of Momonari in the process and Momonari fell to the ground with a heavy _thud_.

"Wait, Todoroki! I have not told you how many girls we have snagged with this technique!" Todoroki raised an eyebrow. "How many?" Mineta began to count on his fingers and Todoroki facepalmed. "Ok, well, I'm going to-what are you doing?"

Mineta had stood Momonari up. Momonari now looked huffy, and had his arms crossed. "This is how you get the ladies to like you even if they said no." Todoroki put in his last cent and paused at the doorway. "Fine. Show me. This better be good."

Mineta nodded and then suddenly dropped to his knees in front of Momonari.

"Please! Oh , baby, please don't be like that! She meant nothing to me! I can change! I can be better! Please! I live only for you!" The dramatic speech was broken by hysterical sobbing. Mineta tugged on Momonari's dress, clutching at the hem.

Momonari said nothing at first. Then he suddenly swooned. "You care for me that much, Mineta?!" Mineta nodded tearfully. "I do, Momo. You mean everything to me." Momonari hugged Mineta passionately. "I love you too!" Mineta looked over to the doorway.

It was empty.

Todoroki walked down the hallway, sighing.

He would be himself. Cool, calm, and gentlemanly.

Surely that was all he needed.


	5. You Can Dance?

Mina flipped into the air. She breathed with exertion as she stood on one hand in a freeze, just as the beat dropped. When the fierce tempo rolled in, Mina did a breakdance corkscrew, landing on both her feet in a kick-up. She struck a skillfull pose as the song drew to a close.

"That was really good." Ochako walked into the gym, wiping sweat off her forehead. She must have just returned from hero training. Mina had finished earlier and was taking a well-deserved dance break. "Thanks, Ochako." Mina said as Ochako plopped onto the bleachers, groaning.

Mina tilted a eyebrow. "Girl, what's up with you?" Ochako slapped her towel over her face. "Nothing." Mina grinned devilishly. "Does it have to do with Midoriya?" Ochako sat up and glared at her. "…No." Mina smiled at her. "C'mon. I know that's not true." Ochako put her towel down.

"Can you stop? You know how much this means to me, Mina." Mina didn't grin for once. She actually felt pity for the brown-haired cinnamon roll in front of her. "Exactly. I'm gonna help you with that." Ochako stared at her. "Like the time you helped me at the restaurant? Or the party? Or that time at the aquarium when I got stuck in that polar bear enclosure? Yeah."

Mina winced. That was pretty bad. She'd tried to get Midoriya and Ochako alone to look at the sea life, but unwittingly embarrassed Ochako in front of him. Ochako had floated up into an open vent, huddled in a fetal position, face bright red. She'd floated through the vents until she'd floated right into the polar bear enclosure. When she'd finally looked up, she was faced with a ten-foot, angry, hungry polar bear.

Ochako promptly began to haul ass around the enclosure, using her Quirk to wall-run about, dodging the beast's claws and swipes. The children looking in from the safety of the outside had rolled about in laughter at the sight of a girl running about in circles in the wall, screaming for all she was worth.

It took ten aquarium workers to safely immobilize the bear, and Ochako promptly fainted the second Deku had asked her if she was alright.

Mina winced again. Even remembering it was harsh.

But this time, she had a different plan.

"No. This won't be like those other times."

Mina smiled. This was gonna be gold. By the time she was done with Ochako, her friend would be moving like the wind.

"Hey. Come here."

Ochako got up and walked warily over to her. "W-what?"

Mina pulled out her IPhone and tapped on it. Suddenly, a song blared out from the large speaker in the corner. _On_ _The_ _Floor _with Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull, one of Mina's favorites.

Ochako jumped back, waving her hands about. "No. No. I suck at dancing." Mina sighed. "Well, I'm gonna teach you. Get over here." Ochako stumbled clumsily, until she stood next to Mina. Mina grinned. "Good. Now, hear the beat?" Ochako nodded her head, still confused.

Mina pointed at Ochako's pink Adidas. "Right foot. Bass." She pointed again. "Left foot, pop." When the snazzy beat kicked in, Mina kicked the ground. Ochako mimicked her, stumbling over her foot and throwing her stomach out in an attempt to regain balance. Mina cringed inwardly. She wouldn't say it out loud, but Ochako looked like she was a hippopotamus with a gland problem.

She would fix that gland. Then Ochako could be a dancing hippo. Better than an apparently diseased one.

Min smiled. Ochako had potential. She could become a great dancer and let her skills shine. That would draw Midoriya's eye. He seemed to like girls that cared about bettering themselves. That was a good trait he had. He probably already had noticed her…Ochako just didn't realize that yet.

Mina smiled. She knew that although everyone called her annoying, she was good at heart.

As the vocals moved in, Mina spun about on her feet, moving in complex pattern and practiced movement. Ochako mimicked her, clumsily at first, and then more proficiently. Mina smiled as she stopped, watching Ochako move on her own.

"See? You're getting it!"

Ochako managed a small grin at that; she was getting it, huh? Ochako took a leap of faith and activated her Quirk, jumping into the air. She flipped masterfully, ending with a sharp landing, having released her Quirk in midair.

Mina gaped.

Ochako shrank, face pink in embarrassment. "Oh no, did I not do it right?" Mina answered her with a whoop. "I didn't even think of that! Your Quirk allows you to dance!" Ochako looked at her in confusion. "That wasn't dancing. I just jumped. And flipped." Mina shook her head.

"You literally just invented a new style, Ochako! Who's danced in the air before, unless you're an anime character?" Ochako shook her head. Mina laughed with joy. "You're amazing! Wow, you've got skills that I could never hope to get!"

Ochako gave her a little smile. Mina had to bite her finger to stop squeals. Ochako could be adorable when she smiled. Heck, all the time.

Surely, Midoriya knew that too. Mina nodded. "OK, then. I'll leave the aerobics to you. But the groundwork, I'll teach you." Ochako nodded, bolstered by Mina's sudden respectable attitude.

They trained from four to eight.

When Ochako finally got out of the gym, she and Mina we're sweating profusely, but satisfied. Mina grinned, ruffling Ochako's brown-haired head. She'd improved majestically, her movements almost as fluid as Mina herself. They'd changed before they got to the main floor, so they smelled better than before.

Ochako yawned and said she was going to get water.

Mina smiled inwardly. Midoriya was in the kitchen at this time of night. Ochako didn't know that, of course.

Being a shipping queen had its perks.

She peered around the doorway. Midoriya had noticed Ochako's entrance and waved her down, smiling. Ochako had gone red already, stuttering a greeting.

"Ochako! Hey."

"H-hi."

"You did well in Hero training. I saw how great you were, it's amazing, how much you can control your Quirk nowadays!"

"Really? I thought I was the same as always."

Ochako pressed her cup to the refrigerator button, water spouting into her cup.

Deku's eyes softened.

"You're always the same, but always better somehow."

Bingo. Just as Mina predicted. But this time, Ochako would find that she would react differently.

Ochako gasped and spilled her water all over the ground.

She took one step back in a runaway motion .

She slipped. Fell.

But suddenly, her eyes flashed, and she placed her hands against the wet ground, spinning masterfully. In one motion, she pushed herself into the air, touching her arm in her movement.

Weightless, she spun skillfully and landed; right into Deku, because she hadn't predicted her trajectory.

He grinned.

"…you can dance?"

Ochako bit her lip, hands pressed against his chest. "…kinda?"

He laughed.

"Impressive. You should teach me!"

She began to laugh with him, face bright pink, but happy.

Mina smiled and walked to her dorm room. She was the shipping queen…but she cared about Ochako as much as any other.

She wanted her to be happy. And…give the girl a dance rep.


	6. Fried Chicken, Anyone?

Kaminari bit into his cheeseburger. The gooey treat melted on his tongue, the savory meat flavor bursting into song. With a happy sigh, he took another bite, sloppily chewing.

A sigh.

"Must you eat like such a beast?"

Kaminari looked up from his burger to see Jiro sitting across from him in the booth, her eyes the epitome of pity and disgust.

"Mlpmf, what?" Kaminari sputtered. "The burger's so good! How's your salad?"

Jiro poked pointedly at her greens, giving him an eyebrow. "Currently, unappealing. Or maybe it's the company." The jab flew over Kaminari's head for a good minute.

He got it the second he was about to bite into his burger again.

"Wha-hey! You're being so mean! I make rad company."

Jiro snorted as she daintily placed a forkful of lettuce into her mouth.

"If rad means stupid, then sure, go ahead."

Kaminari shook. He was being punked (by a punk rock chick, admittedly, but still) into the pavement. Surely this girl couldn't be all that.

She was an aloof, calculated person, he'd say that.

But every strength had its kinks.

And Kaminari was sure he knew one.

"Hey." Jiro looked up at him. "I challenge you to…uh…" Kaminari racked his brain. What could he do that this girl couldn't?

He thought.

And he thought.

And he _thought_…

"Today, Maximus Dessimus Therrideus. You need to "win the crowd," remember?"

"Shut up!"

In that instant, it seized him. The perfect challenge.

He struck a finger against the menu on the table.

"I challenge you…to _this_!"

Jiro leaned over to look at the menu. In bright gold lettering, the menu screamed, "Chicken Wing Challenge! Who Can Wing It The Longest Under Time Pressure?! Last Chicken Standing Wins Our Prize! Quirks Welcome!"

"Fried chicken? And you're totally down with eating it all? No wonder you can't do a full push up."

Kaminari deliberately avoided the sarcasm and shook his head, grin growing over his face.

"No, no. I want you to do it with me! I challenge you to a chicken eating contest!"

Jiro sat back.

She grinned.

And then she burst out laughing, slamming her fist into the table, so hard that it was making the condiment holders bounce about.

"You?! You want to challenge me to-to what?!"

She rolled over onto the linoleum flooring, in hysterics.

Kaminari grinned. A hysterical response. He had her where he wanted her now!

"So? Do you accept?"

Jiro sobbed in laughter as she pulled herself back into the booth, wiping tears away.

"Yeah, sure."

"Then let the chicken commence!" Kaminari yelled.

He signaled the nearest waitress, who held a platter filled with chicken held high.

"Hey, baby! Can you get us the Chicken Wing Challenge?"

The waitress blushed and nodded, darting into the back kitchens.

Kaminari slid a sly look at Jiro, who rolled her eyes in return.

Within moments there was a mountain of chicken wings on the table.

And a bowl for bones, to prove who ate the most.

One for each challenger.

Kaminari gulped. This was…a lot of chicken. Bubbling, golden chicken.

Maybe he shouldn't have done this.

Maybe he should've skipped the burger.

Maybe-!

"Your time starts…now!" The waitress said, slapping the All-Might themed timer on the table. Kaminari immediately grasped a chicken wing and stuffed it in.

He felt that burger threaten to reappear...oof. But still. He was a man. And men don't lose to girls. Especially pretty ones.

He quickly ate it and spat out the bone in his respective bowl, and immedietely reached for another.

Down went the pile of chicken.

Down went the timer.

Kaminari felt very sick by his twenty-ninth piece.

And by the look of the pile, he guessed he was about a hundred and two short.

He quickly glanced over at Jiro's pile.

And he almost choked on his chicken wing.

Jiro was eating the chicken like a queen. She popped one down the hatch, spat out the bone, and repeated. Like a perfect machine.

Kaminari immediately threw off all the stops and began to shovel the chicken down at full speed.

Two pieces at a time, two bones expelled.

But it wasn't enough.

Jiro was now using her jacks, holding the chicken aloft. She daintily nibbled, fast, like a beaver. Within seconds the meat was cleaned off the bone and tossed into her increasing pile.

"Two minutes left!"

Kaminari stuffed in five. The waitress cringed and gagged as she turned around. But he couldn't worry about scaring the chicks off now.

Not while one was wiping the floor with him!

In went four more. Out went the bones.

Kaminari sped up, using his Quirk to speed his movement. His teeth gnashed the chicken away from the bones, throat swallowing the juicy meat.

The timer rang with a decisive _ting_.

The waitress grinned and slapped a check on the table. "Time's up!"

Kaminari grinned stupidly. "…yee." With a resounding clatter his head hit the table and didn't rise.

Jiro swallowed her bite of chicken and pumped her arms. "I did it! I won, I won!"

Indeed she had.

Her chicken mountain was nearly empty, whilst Kaminari's was still the size of a small wastebasket.

He had lost the very thing he excelled at.

Eating vast amounts of junk food.

"So, miss? As the winner…I present you with this!"

The waitress held up a large stuffed chicken.

And a camera.

Jiro grinned and grabbed hold of Kaminari, throwing a peace sign with the Chicken in hand.

Kaminari soon realized that while his mind may have been OK with the challenge, his stomach wasn't.

And it decided to make it abundantly clear.

Jiro ended up springing away from the mess, and the waitress had shrieked and clicked the button on the camera mid-escape.

Kaminari left the restaurant as a total mess. The second he reached the UA dorms he slid into his room and didn't come out.

Jiro meanwhile couldn't stop laughing.

However.

The photo came out brilliantly.

The laughter of Class 1-A didn't stop until early in the morning.


	7. The Tell-Tale Present

Sero wrapped the present slowly. Tape, then turn. Tape, then turn. Tape, then turn. Finally, he placed the bright blue bow on top. Perfect. The present was finished. The presentation day was tomorrow. He would give it to Kaminari. Friend Gift Day.

Sero held it up for observation. The present was wrapped in gold and blue wrapping paper, and a big blue bow on top. It shone in the lamplight, like a brilliant jewel.

Sero grinned. Out of all the people in class, he would certainly get the best-wrapped prize accolade.

If only _someone_ knew how to get their own tape.

Bakugo tapped impatiently upon the desk with his foot, his own present wrapped upon the desk. Well, if one could call it wrapped. The present-a sports jersey for Kirishima-was wrapped in red paper. The paper was torn and smoking due to previous failed attempts at wrapping it.

Bakugo gave him one long look.

"Tape-Face. Gimme some tape."

Sero shook his head. "No way, man. Get your own." Bakugo's eyes narrowed. "What do you want me to do?! It's stupid to go get tape when you're nothing but a walking tape dispenser! It's not like you're good for anything else!"

Sero growled at Bakugo's usual insult. "With that kind of attitude, good luck getting _anyone _to get you tape." He stood up and walked away.

Bakugo followed him like a lemming.

His red eyes would stare at Sero incessantly in class. His fists would clench and unclench in hidden fury. His face became so great and terrible that Sero would feel Bakugo's eyes staring at him, through dorm walls and doors. Watching him sleep.

And that night, he was attacked.

Sero slept soundly in his bed, wrapped up in a bundle. His snores cut off when a sound at the door awoke him. He sniffled and sat up instantly when he saw the door creak open. A lantern hung in the dark, apparently held by no one.

The beam of light fell straight upon Sero's eye. The lantern shook, and suddenly was extinguished. Sero sat up straighter, peering into the darkness, trying to find the identity of the intruder.

He did not expect a hand to close around his elbow.

"Stop, creep!" Sero grappled with the person holding his arm, rolling right off the bed and onto the floor with a heavy thud. The intruder holding his arm yanked on his elbow.

"Give…it…to…me!" A deep voice shouted.

Sero shrieked and repeatedly punched the intruder where the face should have been. A cry of pain, and another hand seized his fist which he was about to send flying. Sero shrieked and reached for the baseball bat he kept under his bed.

His hand closed around the handle and he drew it out, and began to repeatedly whack the dark shape over and over again. "Spirit, be gone! Spirit, be gone! Spirit, be gone!" Sero shrieked as he whacked the unknown figure again and again. Almost instantly the hands retracted and Sero ran to the light switch. A click.

Bakugo lay upon the floor, holding his cheek, which was now multiple shades of purple.

"Dude?! What the hell!" Sero snarled, Konosuba boxers quivering. Bakugo raised his hands in rage, explosions popping out of his palms. "Damn it, Tape-Face! You messed up my face!" Bakugo sat up in a fury.

"I'll gut you for this!"

"Who the heck comes into someone's room at two in the morning?! What are you, Jason from Friday The 13th?!" Bakugo paused his evisceration attempt and sneered. "What do you mean? I'm way cooler than him."

That last comment made Sero consider swinging the bat a couple more times and blaming it on sleepwalking.

But he decided that Bakugo would probably nuke his house if he did.

So he chose a much more reasonable solution.

"Dude. Are you possessed by some sort of raging he-demon?"

Bakugo snorted. "I am. I'm possessed by the demon of I'm Gonna Kick Your Ass If You Don't Gimme Tape."

Sero gasped theatrically. "Tape?! TAPE?! You came in here to get TAPE?! I told you to go buy your own!"

Bakugo hissed. "No way. I want tape. And you're gonna give it to me. Now. I tried the easy way. Now we're gonna do it the hard way."

Bakugo instantly jumped on Sero, howling like a gorilla. The pair rolled about like a thunderstorm, punching and biting and clawing like the emotional wrecks they were inside.

"Give it to me!"

"No way! It's my tape!"

"Stop being so damn stingy, dumbass!"

"Stop being a creep!"

"I swear, space aliens would be more generous than you!"

"Shut it, Lone Star!"

Bakugo ducked under Sero's elbow and grasped at the tape edge. Once, twice. It caught. With a mighty wrench he tore off a huge shred.

"Ha! See?! It wasn't that hard!"

Bakugo laughed maniacally as he held the piece of tape up for all to see. "All I need is this. Have fun with the rest of your scrappy tape, loser! Ha-ha. I win."

Almost instantly the door swung open.

Sending the door handle into Bakugo's hip.

Which made him swear like a fiend, efficiently making him also drop the precious, invaluable tape.

Which fluttered down like an angel to the floor.

And slowly folded to the point where the sticky ends were glued together, making the piece of tape meaningless. Everyone _knew_ that feeling.

Bakugo's eye twitched.

"Kacchan! It's two in the morning! Why are you talking?!" Deku's head popped around the doorway, his left hand rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Bakugo slowly picked up the tape piece.

"You…damned…nerd. You ain't living to see your next birthday."

Deku's face became a mask of horror.

"Nevermind! Talk all you need!" With a squeak of horror he bolted back to his room. Sero could have sworn he heard nine doors click their locks shut when Bakugo blasted out of Sero's room with a howl of rage. Surely he was hunting down the green bunny that had deprived him of his goal.

Oh well.

At least Sero could finally catch a few Z's.

Bakugo's present ended up being a complete failure.


	8. Thanksgiving Special

Momo's arm glowed brightly as a spatula took shape. She yanked it out and immediately began to flip the vegetables that were sautéing in the pan.

"Need help?"

Momo turned around to see Todoroki lounging on the door frame. He looked…nice. The boy was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, sporting a golden wristwatch.

He looked…what was it that the masses would say...hot?

The sight and the _word_ nearly made her drop the spatula. That would have required washing, and then Todoroki offering to do so, and would probably end with Momo slipping or tripping on _something. _

"Oh…I'm fine. Thank you, though."

Todoroki stared at her. Maybe he didn't even notice that he was. All that she knew was that his stare was making her so nervous, she felt like throwing up. Slowly she dished the vegetables into the casserole dish she'd grabbed earlier.

His voice echoed next to her ear.

"You missed these."

Momo yelped and flung the casserole dish into the air. Todoroki simply reached out and grabbed the handle, whipping it back and forth. Skillfully, he caught the vegetables as they fell. The vegetables steaming, he passed the dish back into her trembling hands.

"Are you sick? Your face is all red."

Momo belatedly noticed that pink had begun to march its way from her neck up to her face. "Um…no, not at all! Wow, you sure are good at catching things. I'm sure that you could catch even the most subtle joke." Momo immediately wanted to slap herself in the face.

_Catching things?! What a ninny!_

Todoroki simply looked at her again. She cursed at the fact that his eyes were now curious. She'd made it too obvious. What an idiot. He was bright. He'd surely figured it out.

"Of course. If a joke were to get past me, my reflexes would be too fast. I would catch it."

Momo's face now resembled the "wot," face emoji.

Wow. He was kind of…dense.

Or naïve?

Momo found herself laughing. Todoroki just looked at her, nonplussed. "What? What is it?" Momo stopped laughing. "I'm sorry…you're just so cute sometimes!" She slapped a hand to her mouth.

Todoroki looked at her.

"I am?"

Momo shook her head. She could probably _tell _him about how she felt and he wouldn't get it.

"Oh, never mind, you goof. Come on, help me with these dishes. The class awaits!" Todoroki nodded and set to work washing the dishes. Momo heard harsh scraping and turned around.

Todoroki was slowly scrubbing a plate… with a soap bar.

Momo facepalmed. Why this guy, again?

"Todoroki. Hello? Yes, you. There's…ahem…dish soap in that container right there. Just…if you could…use that."

Todoroki nodded. He tossed the soap bar back into the bathtub and returned to red ash the dish. In about half an hour, the turkey was crisped and fragrant, sitting eloquently on a dish. The mashed potatoes were placed in Momo's prized bowl. Green beans, buttered squash, and the sautéed Brussel sprouts lay in intricate patterns upon a long plate. Momo gave a satisfied huff at her handiwork.

_Indeed. Mother would be so proud!_

Todoroki looked down at the food. "It looks good. You did great." He murmured. Momo felt her face warm pleasantly. "Thank you. For washing the dishes; that's probably the nicest thing someone can do on Thanksgiving."

Todoroki looked at her. "Oh, yeah."

Momo looked back at him in confusion. "What is it?" Todoroki looked at her and smiled. "It's Thanksgiving. I need to say what I'm thankful for." He placed a hand to his mouth. "I'm grateful for my family. Mom, sister, brothers."

He looked up. "For my friends. Midoriya, Iida, Ochako, the rest of the class."

"For the food…"

He stopped talking. "…" Momo looked at him again. "You OK?" Todoroki smiled at her again. "I'm thankful to have you in my life, too. You're a great friend…and appear to be a great cook." Momo's eyes lit up. "Todoroki-!"

She flung her arms around him and hugged him as right as she could. Todoroki stiffened but then hugged her back. "Happy Thanksgiving, Momo. And I also…oh." He murmured. Momo had apparently stopped listening. It was fine; he could finish later. Momo smiled into his shoulder. "You too. Let's go eat!" With her face burning, she let go of Todoroki. He simply smiled again. Wow, he had a smile.

She grabbed the huge tray of food and started to skip towards the dining room. She'd moved before Todoroki could offer to grab anything.

She slipped on nothing.

Just like she thought she would.

Todoroki gasped and reached out, catching her by the waist.

The wonderful, delicious food splattered on the ground. It seemed to go in slow-motion.

Momo wrapped her arms around his neck in horror when she saw the feast strewn across the floor. He lowered so that she could kneel down, placing a hand on the ground to steady them. "The food…I've ruined it. I've ruined Thanksgiving dinner!" Fingers dug into his side.

Todoroki's eyes widened in recognition and he smiled into her shoulder. Momo gasped. "It's OK. We don't need it." Momo pulled away, utterly astounded. "What….why?! Why would you smile? Or say such a thing?!" He pulled back and winked. "Because…well, here." He stood up and pulled her towards the dining room. As she turned the corner-!

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

Momo was shocked to see all of Class 1-A standing around the dinner table. It was laden with food, more varieties of food present than what she had cooked. The table was set and decorated, and the entire room was strung with huge streamers and cutesy turkey decorations.

Momo placed both hands against her mouth.

Todoroki slid into her vision. "I saw you working and I didn't have the heart to tell you we'd already cooked as a surprise. But to my surprise, you kinda slipped and we lost the food. That's both good and bad. But…you shouldn't feel bad. You tried and we know. You worked so hard. Come on and enjoy this with us, alright?"

Momo wiped tears. "Alright."

The class chattered as nearly everyone took a seat. Iida sat up and clinked a spoon against his glass of cider. "Everyone; Happy Thanksgiving. Momo worked hard to attempt a dinner. We must congratulate her valiant efforts. Thus; we have created a magnificent feast to reward such a thoughtful friend." Clapping, hearty and raw, rang throughout the room. "Let us now announce what we are thankful for."

Deku raised his glass. "To good friends and family."

"Hear, hear!"

"The food!"

"To the heroes of the future."

"To the heroes now!"

"To all the gorgeous women who are in strip – OW!"

"…To not having a perv in Class 1-A by Christmas."

"I concur with Mineta. To all of the – I mean…heh…to being modest and true. Of course."

"To all our friends, brave and true. Such kindness is indeed admirable. I care for you all."

"…for Momo."

Momo gaped and looked towards Todoroki. He looked right back at her. "She is the most wonderful creation that's ever been given to our class."

Everyone raised a glass.

"To Momo!"

Todoroki raised his glass last, and gave her a small grin.

"To you."

Momo felt her face completely burn, but she didn't care anymore.

"…to you."

The Thanksgiving dinner was amazing, and even more so was the dessert.


	9. Horsey

Koji Koda ran a hand along the horse's mane. The soft black hair slid easily along his palm, and the horse snorted in contentment. Koda smiled at the horse.

_There, there. Nice horse. _

The horse bent to accept a carrot from his hand, chewing methodically. It was so quiet at the corral today. So wonderful. Koda enjoyed these moments most. The teachers had allowed the class a week to themselves. Schoolwork had been especially tough.

"Hey. Animal Crossing!"

Koda flipped about to see Bakugo stomping towards him. He immediately began to sweat. "Bakugo! Don't yell, please. You'll scare her." Bakugo scoffed. "A horse this big? I should be scared of her." Koda nodded desperately. "That's true, but horses don't know that. They're sensitive and kind creatures. So we have to be empathetic to them." Bakugo sighed and looked behind him. "Hurry up! You idiots!" Koda immedietely grasped the horse's reins as it began to back away from Bakugo.

Perhaps it too sensed that the explosive teen was a few slices short of a loaf. In perhaps the most dangerous way possible.

"Bakugo! Hey-!"

Kaminari stopped yelling as Koda waved him down, shushing him with his fingertip. "Shhh!" Jiro and Sero appeared from around the barn. "Aww, Koda. This is so cute." Jiro looked up at the horse. "What's her name?" Koda smiled, glad to finally meet someone he could teach.

"Her name is Ame. It means "rain," and she's about ten." Jiro gently extended her knuckles to the horse. It bent down to sniff her hand, and pushed its face into it. "Aww. How sweet." Jiro began to stroke the horse's mane.

Kaminari snorted. "Dude. Bakugo, a horse even likes other students more than you. Perhaps it isn't as brainless as some say." Koda was completely affronted. But Bakugo seemed to take Kaminari's insult to heart, because he lunged into Kaminari's face.

Kaminari's face screamed the fact that his brain immediately regretted what he said.

Bakugo elbowed her aside and thrust his fist into the horse's face.

The horse immediately snapped at him, kicking with its front legs. Bakugo was startled, but soon his eyes narrowed. Koda felt the end of the world approach, deep in his heart.

"What?! What, horse?! What did I even do to you?! You think you're better than me?! You think that just because I'm cool, you can just try to ignore me or scare me off?! Well, screw you! Lemme tell you something. Koda's bunnies over there seemed to think so too. So I taught them a lesson, good and proper. I hope that hutch is still burning! I'll _kill_ you. Just like I killed those _fucking_ rabbits!"

The horse jumped back and whinnied in fear as explosions began to pop out of Bakugo's palms. He growled menacingly, staring at his enemy with a fierce desire to maim. Koda reached out to push Bakugo back. "Bakugo, please! That's not even what she thinks. She's scared!" Bakugo's eyes twitched. "So she's a coward, then. She can't take my awesomeness. That's fine. I'll just make her see it. Wait, no. This horse is so stupid, she'd miss it even if I created the cure to fucking cancer."

The horse stopped moving and looked at him. It slammed one hoof on the ground and pointed it at Bakugo.

"What was that, horse?! Hey, Fluttershy! Translate!"

"Um…It's best I not say it out loud."

Bakugo's mouth was a Cheerio for about ten seconds.

His facial expressions morphed madly as he attempted to claw apart the context.

And suddenly the insult clicked.

Bakugo's face could be compared to the face of one who just had their Pop-Tart stolen.

"..!"

"Wow, it took him longer than I thought to get it."

Bakugo ignored them all.

Koda shook. Bakugo was calm? After the horse practically flipped him off?

Bakugo released a breath. "Let me…ride the horse."

Koda shook his head. "Bakugo, I'm afraid that might not be a good idea." Bakugo stared at him, his eyes ablaze. "Let. Me. Ride. The. Damn. Horse." Koda nodded reluctantly and pointed to the saddle on Ame's back. Bakugo smiled sadistically.

"Oh, _yeah_. This is gonna be _fun_."

Bakugo vaulted into the saddle, expertly grasping the reins. "Let's go." He kicked the sides of the horse harshly. The horse looked at him with a harsh glare. It sat down, to the surprise of all. Bakugo looked at the horse dangerously. "Let's. Go." He hissed.

Koda held up a hand. "Perhaps it's best that you ride her later. She's irritated."

Bakugo's forehead twitched. "What?!" Koda ran forward. Jiro covered her eyes. But it was too late.

Bakugo had slapped his hand on the horse's backside. An explosion popped. The horse's eyes bulged and it whinnied. In a huge blast of dust and grit, the horse set off at a groundbreaking pace. Bakugo laughed madly. To everyone's surprise the boy had somehow stood up, balancing and blasting explosions behind the horse with one hand. "Hah! How you like me now, horse?! Now, off into the sun! Like the Croods!"

The rider and animal blasted off into the distance, the horse's terrified screams growing louder as each pop of explosions grew fiercer.

Koda raced to the corral to get another horse. As he slung himself onto the saddle, Jiro offered to accompany him. The pair set off at a gallop, desperately trying to catch up with the terrified Ame and her apparently deranged rider.

After much tiring struggle (their horse was going to need more than a beauty rest) the horses were finally parallel with one another. The terrified horse was unreachable, even when affected by Koda's Quirk.

"Bakugo! Get off the horse!"

Bakugo laughed insanely. "No way, dude! This horse needs to learn who's boss!" He grinned. "See ya!"

Koda and Jiro looked to each other in confusion. What did he mean? They were in the same place.

Bakugo angled his hands down by the horse's sides. His veins bulged. Koda knew what would happen before Jiro could realize, and he steered the horse to the side, faster than a whip. A huge explosion rocked the clearing. Koda looked up to see Ame and her rider shoot up into the sky like a rocket. Jiro gaped as the horse screamed like a stuck pig, the sound growing fainter and fainter.

Koda growled.

_Hear me, birds of the air! Stop Bakugo and that horse! Bring them back to us safely!_

Almost instantly a flock of birds appeared from the right. They soared expertly, angling towards Bakugo and Ame.

Jiro looked up, shielding her eyes with a hand. "Combustion Man's airborne! I repeat!" Koda looked back at her. "Jiro? Can you send a sonic wave into the air? We may be able to usher the birds towards them faster."

Jiro shoved her goggles over her eyes. "Sure."

She raised her jacks, inserting them into the mechanical gloves on the back of her hands. With a swing of her palm she sent a blast of wind into the sky.

The _idea_ did work.

However, no one expected a plane to be passing by anytime soon.

"Now, then, folks. To the left you can see the beautiful Hokkaido work ranch, over 37,000 acres."

All the passengers clamored over to see. One boy flinched back. "Mommy, there's a fireball coming towards us. Right there." The mother sighed. "Tom, we talked about this. There's no such things as fireballs hitting the Earth. You've been watching too much Avatar - OHDEARLORDTHERE'SAFIREBALL!" The woman screamed and flung herself away from the window. She grasped the cabin call phone and began to scream into _that_.

"PILOT! I REPEAT! THERE'S A BALL OF FIRE HEADING THIS WAY! DIRECTLY BELOW US!"

Little did she know the pilot was dealing with a problem of his own.

The flock of birds had flown directly into the path of the plane and smashed against the pilot window. The pilots screeched as their sight was blocked, the plane beginning to nosedive.

Jiro screeched. "They're _all_ gonna die!"

Koda bent down, clutching his face in his hands. However, he could not tear his eyes from the horrid scene in the sky.

Kaminari and Sero had set up lounge chairs and were watching from the ranch, noisily munching popcorn.

"My money's on the plane." Kaminari mumbled.

"I bet they're gonna circle that plane in midair. Ten bucks." Sero said.

"You're on!"

The plane rushed forwards. It was on a near perfect collision course with the rocket-horse.

Jiro and Koda hugged one another, shrieking. "No! Ame! You had so many years to live!" Jiro sobbed.

The plane rushed by as if in slow-motion. Koda and Jiro gasped at the sure detah that was about to occur. Well, more like two. Sero and Kaminari would be explaining Bakugo's absence tomorrow, that was for sure.

To everyone's amazement, that plan wasn't necessary.

The rocket-horse flew in a perfect arc,technically performing a half-pipe and going over the plane. The plane's occupants screamed in terror, mingling with the horse's howling screech.

Bakugo's silhouette shook. "I'm king of the world!" He howled as the horse plummeted towards Earth.

Kaminari spat out his soda.

Sero held out a hand. "Pay up."

"Oh. I left my wallet at home."

"…Along with your brain."

Koda and Jiro stared, shaking, as Bakugo halted his insane descent with a series of explosions. The horse's feet landed safely back on the grass, only for the animal to flop over and gasp like a fish.

"Ame! You're alive! Bakugo, you make me so mad! You could have gotten her hurt!" Bakugo shrugged, panting. "Oh, well. I wanted to scratch that off my bucket list, and now I have."

Koda froze. "Your…_bucket_ list?!" Bakugo pulled out a piece of paper. Koda took the piece of paper and read it over.

_Ride a horse into the air and half pipe a plane._

Koda looked at Bakugo, his eyes lowered and simply saying, "I'm done."

Bakugo patted Ame. "Thanks, horse. You're not bad." He stalked off, Kaminari and Sero in his wake, still arguing about the bet.

Koda patted the horse sympathetically. "It's OK, now. Right, Ame?" Jiro patted the horse's head.

The horse instantly fainted.


End file.
